


when the sun don't shine we lose our mind

by nouiszouis



Series: Monthshots! [24]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drug Use, Fluff, I dont know what to tag, Love at First Sight, M/M, beach party, weed specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouiszouis/pseuds/nouiszouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry goes to a beach party one night not sure of what to expect and he ends up meeting louis, the brunette boy with blue eyes who teaches him how to properly live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the sun don't shine we lose our mind

**Author's Note:**

> day 24 of monthshots!!
> 
> this is insane and cliche and so... i don't even know, just completely centered around love at first sight.
> 
> the title is from 'young blood' by bea miller
> 
> (also, i don't promote taking drugs from people you don't know whether they've got a pretty face or not)

Nothing can be compared to the feeling you get after spending a whole day in the sun, soaking up it’s rays and enjoying yourself like there’s no tomorrow. It drains all of your energy but leaves you wanting something more, something to keep your high going even after the light fades and the moonlight starts shining. That’s how Harry is right now.

He’s on vacation at some fancy resort by the beach and hell if he didn’t take advantage of that and sit in the pools all day and jump through waves in the ocean. Of course, he wasn’t alone doing all of this. He has his friend Niall with him to keep him company throughout the long, relaxing days.

They’re currently sitting out on the balcony that overlooks the sea, eating slices of pizza while Harry’s mom, step dad, and sister sit in the living room watching  some crime show that neither Harry nor Niall cares about. It feels nice outside and it’s quiet, no sounds of kids running around or seagulls, just nice, calming waves. 

“Harry, d’ya see that glowing thing down there?” Niall asks suddenly, leaning forward in his chair to see further from the balcony.

“No, I can’t see anything from here,” Harry replies, setting his plate down on the table beside them. He pushes himself up from the lounge chair and walks over to the edge, peering down over the railing.

There is a glowing thing - obviously fire - down below them on the sand of the beach. It looks like there’s quite a few people gathered around it although they aren’t running around crazy, just shuffling about and sitting around. 

“Come here,” Harry says to Niall, waving him over. Niall follows the order and comes over, leaning on the railing with his arms crossed. “What’s going on down there?”

Niall looks to where Harry’s pointing to and examines it, furrowing his brows like he’s not sure exactly what they’re doing either. He shrugs and steps back a bit, pressing his palms into the metal of the railing.

“No idea,” he states simply with a small chuckle at the end. “I wanna find out though.”

“You mean go down there?” Harry asks hesitantly, not sure if it’d be the best idea.

“We’ll change obviously, no one’s gonna take sixteen year olds seriously anyways so might not want to give them another reason for it.”

Harry tosses it around in his head, thinking of the pros and cons. For one thing, he’s tired and _really_ doesn’t have the energy to go down there and be disappointed if it’s not something exciting. Another thing is that his parents might get suspicious when him and Niall ask to go down to the beach at ten p.m. fully clothed.

On the other hand, though, some prod could come out of it all. Maybe they’d go down and find a group of guys their age to hang with for the rest of the week, maybe even find a guy or girl to kiss. The last thing is what get’s Harry the most excited and motivated to get going already.

“Let’s go.”

-

Once they’ve managed to change into proper daytime clothing and wiggle their way through a mini interrogation, they head down the hall and to the elevators, pressing for the ground level after they’ve stepped inside. Their anxiousness takes up the small pace, filling the air with excitement and nerves. 

“I’ve never been to, like, a beach party,” Harry states.

Niall laughs but nods in agreement. “Hope it’s like the movies. Maybe even a fucking musical number if we’re lucky.”

“This isn’t _Teen Beach Movie_ ,” Harry scoffs, leaning back against the elevator’s wall.

“You actually watched that?” Niall asks, not seeming teasing but genuinely curious.

“Yeah.”

Niall doesn’t respond again and instead turns his lips down in a way as if to say, _“Huh, interesting.”_ When they reach the ground, they saunter out of the elevator and into the main lobby area of the resort tower they’re staying in. There’s few people walking around, just some kids their age coming back from the pool and families who’ve just arrived pushing luggage carts around.

Niall leads the way down the colorfully painted and decorated lobby to a door at the back leading outside. He pushes through it and Harry nearly gets knocked with it, but he escapes quick enough and follows after Niall to the beach. It’s dark and empty, the pools silent and the walkways dead giving a complete parallel to how it is during the daytime.

They start down the peer, the leftover grains of sand crunching under their sandals. It’s a decent length to walk to get down to the actual beach, but it seems to be worth it when they finally get there and spot the fire from before.

“Shit, there’s quite a few people over there,” Niall gawks as they make their way down the wooden steps and into the soft sand. 

And there is. There’s guys and girls who look to be their age or older gathered around the bonfire, laughing and dancing to music that’s now noticeable being so close to the area. They stand back and watch for a second, just looking over everything before Niall starts walking forward without Harry’s consent.

“Hey, wait!” He calls out, clumsily jogging through the sand to catch up with the blonde. 

Niall doesn’t stop until they’re at the edge of the clutter, standing on the outskirts of what could possibly be the best or worst night of their lives. Some people quickly glance over at them, probably questioning who they are and what they’re doing, but no one particularly acts like they aren’t welcome so they step forward past the boundary and let themselves be sucked into the group.

Now within the bunch, they can clearly see that there are towels spread across ground in no particular pattern, just all laid out and waiting for someone to make use of them. There are guys and girls standing close, messing around, making out and they’re all highlighted by the gold glow of the fire. 

Harry feels extremely out of place and he goes to ask Niall if he feels the same, but when he turns, he’s not standing there. He looks around for him and quickly spots him being pulled into a group of young guys, most of them holding beer bottles and shirtless. 

“Well fuck,” he sighs to himself. He’s never been as outgoing as Niall, choosing to stand on the outskirts of things rather than throwing himself into them full-force.

There’s a dirty cooler sitting on a little pile of sand near where the beach is blocked off for a sand dune and he goes over to it, peering in to see what it holds. Of course it’s just beer, dozens of varying bottle and cans of different brands all thrown together. He quickly reaches down and grabs a can because he’s on vacation and  he doesn’t feel like being left out more than he already is.

Popping the top, he takes a quick sip as he walks away towards a quieter area near to the large fire. It looks like it’s burning from some logs of starter wood and then completely random pieces of dry palm leaves and tree bark. It’s surprising how well it burns from just a pile of that.

As he lifts the can up to take another sip, someone suddenly knocks into his shoulder, making the beer spill out right onto his shirt. He curses quietly and flips his head to see who did it and- _wow._

If Harry were even a bit mad, he’s not anymore. It’s not even possible. The boy that knocked into him seems to have done it on purpose because he’s looking right at Harry with a large smile on his face. 

This boy’s face is sharp and softly dusted with stubble and the smile he’s wearing stretches his pink lips perfectly, showing off his sharp white teeth. His hair is brunette and shaggy like he’s been swimming in saltwater all day and it’s falling softly over his tan skin, stopping just at his eyebrows. The thing that gets Harry though is his eyes, clear blue and tinted red with the flames in front of them like he’s something innocent yet dangerous, pretty to look at but painful to touch.

“Sorry, mate, just wanted to get your attention,” the boy says and his voice is so soft yet has a perfect roughness to it, the pitch sounding high but dropping low on certain words. Harry’s obsessed already.

“Oh, no, it’s- yeah, it’s totally fine,” Harry stutters out. “Just spilt a bit of my drink.”

The boy’s smile slowly fades but the light in his eyes doesn’t. “So what’s your name, kid?”

“Harry, and I’m not a kid. Probably just a year or so under you,” he responds defensively. 

“I’m Louis and I’m nineteen, meanwhile you look to be fifteen, maybe sixteen at the most,” he quips with a raised eyebrow like he’s sure he’s hit the nail on the head.

“Well, sixteen yeah,” Harry confirms quietly. Louis smiles again, but this time it’s quick, squinting his eyes up and then dropping as soon as it appeared.

“So why are you here? You don’t seem to be interested in the joints being passed around or the whole socializing vibe,” Louis observes.

“I just saw the fire from my room and my friend, Niall, though it’d be fun to come down and see what it was. Then he left me.”

Louis ‘aww’s and fake pouts, looking at Harry with mischief in his eyes. Then when Harry gives him a dirty look, he cackles and drops the expression, the joyous smile returning to his face.

He holds up a finger to signal that he’ll be right back then walks away into the sea of people, disappearing behind blonde hair and buff guys. Harry stands awkwardly, subtly glancing around for where Louis could have gone so that he doesn’t seem like he really cares.

Soon enough, he spots the brunette tufts talking to some guy with black hair pushed up into a quiff. They seem to be having an animated conversation if the guy’s laughs and Louis’ arm motions are anything to go by. They talk for a moment longer and the gu hands something to Louis before kicking some sand at Louis’ feet as he walks away.

Louis quickly makes his way back over to Harry, shuffling his bare feet through the white sand and dodging all of the bodies threatening to knock into him. When he’s close again, he holds his hand up revealing what looks to be a cigarette but if Harry remembers correctly, is probably a joint.

“Take a hit,” Louis prompts, holding the joint out for Harry to take. 

He just stares at it for a moment, internally panicking because he’s never seen marijuana in his life, better yet actually done anything with it. If he tries to take a hit he knows he’ll just embarrass himself because while it looks like a cigarette, you probably have to do something fucking random to actually inhale it like pinch the end or hold it a certain way.

“I’ve never, uh, tried it before?” Harry says uncertainly to Louis.

Louis doesn’t looked phased though- he actually looks like he was expecting Harry to say that. He just licks his lips and then sighs, looking at Harry like he’s a burden.

“I’m not gonna hold it for you like a child but I’ll show you, all right? Just watch,” he orders before lifting it up to his lips and taking a long drag.

Harry watches intently and surprisingly there’s nothing special about it. Apparently after it’s rolled and lit, you just smoke it with no problem.

He pays attention to the way Louis wraps his lips around it and sucks in, holds it for a second before pulling it back and exhaling pale white smoke. It travels close to Harry’s face and he waves it away to Louis’ amusement. He laughs out loud.

“God, you’re so fucking- I don’t even _know_ ,” he gets out through his cackling. He holds the joint out again and looks at Harry expectantly. “Your turn now.”

One part of him is yelling to just turn away and go back to the condo, go to sleep and get himself ready for a full day of sun tomorrow without having to deal with angry parents. Then, another, larger part of him is just saying _‘Do it already. This hot guy is waiting on you, you don’t want to disappoint him, right?’_.

He listens to that part.

Taking it and placing it it between his thumb and index finger, he raises it up to his lips. He gives himself a quick mental pep talk but when he looks over and sees Louis watching him with shining crystal eyes, that’s enough motivation to get him to do it.

He wraps his lips around the end and sucks a breath in, letting the smoke fill his mouth then flow into his lungs. Immediately after he’s done it, he pulls the joint away and coughs quite a few times, feeling like he’s choking from the substance. 

“Fuck,” he gets out and his voice sounds a bit scratchier than before.

“First time’s fun, yeah,” Louis smirks, taking the joint back from Harry. He takes another slow hit and then drops it back down. “Wanna go again?”

_No. He doesn’t want to go again. He should go back to the condo, sleep, and forget about ever meeting Louis and his pretty face and tan skin._

“Yeah, definitely.”

-

It’s about two hours, a few more hits, a couple of beers, and a quick dip in the ocean later that Louis and Harry find themselves mildly high, a bit drunk and still damp from the sea water. It’s a new extreme for Harry who’s only ever been slightly tipsy off of cheap beer and swam in his underwear at a party one time about a year ago.

They’ve stolen one of the towels and laid it out on the sand dune, ignoring the fact that it’s blocked off and you’re not supposed to climb up it. Harry was worried about getting kicked out of the resort until Louis assured him that Zayn’s close family friends own the place and they couldn’t give less of a fuck about anything that goes on as long as Zayn says he’s got it under control.

So here they are now, sat down with their feet on the ground and their knees arched in the air, resting their palms behind them to keep themselves upright. It’s so simple yet so nice.

“So why are you here at this lovely resort, Hazazazazaa?” Louis asks suddenly, laughing at himself and breaking the peaceful near-silence they’ve got being a bit away from the bonfire. 

“That’s quite a lot of za’s,” Harry notes, knocking his knee into Louis’.

“I know, everything sounds funner when I’m high, but that doesn’t answer my question.” The first statement is quite accurate because Harry’s been feeling like every joke is funnier and every voice is louder and every movement is slower, dizzier than normal.

"Family vacation, dragged Niall along with me so that I wouldn't blow my head off halfway through the week," Harry tells him. "Why are _you_ here Lou-wiiiee?"

"Here with Zayn and his boyfriend, Liam, for a few weeks," Louis says, nodding his head for no reason. "I wish I could live out here. Don't think I'd ever get sick of doing this kind of shit every night."

"Yeah," Harry agrees, giggling.

It's insane how they didn't even know each other just an hour ago and now they're sitting on a sand dune together, basking in the moonlight and calmly riding out their highs. Harry thinks that Louis is one of those people that it's impossible to be uncomfortable with, because he's so interesting and funny with just the right amount of snarkiness to top it off. He's just got an all around lovely, genuine personality and it leaves Harry craving more.

It's sort of something Harry wishes he had himself rather than his subtle shyness and characteristics that could easily be kicked to the ground by Louis'. He also wishes he could do this every night, and not just the overall beach party, but that he could sit with _Louis_ and just be.

Somehow throughout about two hours or so, he's quite possibly had the best night of his life, all because Louis's been there laughing with him and presenting an aura that can't be missed. He’s gotten Harry to drink beer for the first time - not really, but he got him to drink three more -, introduced Harry to the wonders of smoking weed, and he’s presented great conversations that have been quite interesting and entertaining in one.

“Do you think it’s possible to, like, become infatuated with someone after only meeting them once?” Harry asks Louis quietly.

He seems to ponder over the question for a moment although the fact that he’s intoxicated makes it seem like it won’t be any better of an answer than if he just says the first thing that comes to mind. 

“If they’re cool, then yeah, I could see that being possible,” Louis shrugs with a smile like he’s proud of the answer. Just another thing to add to the list of _Reasons Why Harry Is Infatuated With Louis_ : he’s always sure of himself.

“You know, I think I’m infatuated with you,” Harry states without thinking it through. It sort of just spills out because his brain to mouth filter is malfunctioning and he’s got no number to call to repair it.

Surprisingly, Louis doesn’t have any large or particularly exciting reaction. He just turns his head to Harry, smiles, then looks down into his lap. It’s odd that he doesn’t say anything but Harry figures instead of pressing for a response, he should just wait because if he knows Louis (which he really doesn’t, actually) he knows that he’ll come up with a clever quote eventually.

“An infatuation is something that’s short-lived though, so why don’t you just go on and say you have a proper crush on me,” Louis says slowly like his mouth is trying to catch up with his mind. “I’m sure you can become infatuated with things quickly, but it usually means nothing and goes away quickly. A crush stays with you for at _least_ a few months and I think I’d like for you to remember me that long.”

It’s not exactly what Harry was expecting, he had placed bets that Louis would start making random sounds and quote something from a movie, but what he said is even better. Now, he wasn’t even certain that Louis was interested in guys, so that’s one thing he’s got relief from. Also though, he didn’t know if Louis would laugh in his face if he admitted he had an infatuation with him, so that’s probably the bigger relief of the two.

“Alright. I have a crush on you then, Louis-” he cuts short. “I still don’t know your last name.”

“Tomlinson,” Louis fills in.

“I have a proper love-at-first-sight crush on you then, Louis Tomlinson,” he declares. Right after he says it they both dissolve into bursts of laughter for no particular reason.

“This is so fucking cliche,” Louis says a bit high pitched from his laughter. “I love it!”

“God, I’m so glad Niall suggested we come down here,” Harry breathes out. “I feel like I’m properly spending my days as a teenager.”

“I get to live up the last of my days until Christmas,” Louis says, now stopping his laughter and frowning.

“Why Christmas?” Harry asks him.

“Because that’s my birthday and I’m turning..” He pauses for a second, putting a grimace on his face. “ _Twenty._ ”

Harry gasps in not-so-fake shock, wrapping both of his arms around Louis and pulling him into his chest.

“You poor thing, you’ve only got six months left,” Harry tells him sadly.

Louis nods into Harry’s chest but wiggles himself free from his grasp, folding his arms on his knees and resting his head down. “I’m getting old. It’s terrifying.”

“If I could give you a year or two of my teenage years I would, if that helps any,” Harry offers and it gets Louis to laugh again.

“You’re too much, Curly.”

Just as Harry goes to comment on the number of nicknames Louis has given him throughout the night, there’s a figure climbing the dune up to them, saying what sounds like Harry’s name repeatedly. It turns out to be none other than Niall when he’s close enough to clearly see and he stops right in front of Harry and Louis, dropping his voice and staring at them confused.

“You two hooking up in public?” He directs to Harry who just shakes his head quickly, making his curls bounce around.

“No, we were talking before you came up here,” Harry glares. “By the way, do you have any food because I’m _starving_ and I’m really craving like, some salt and vinegar chips or something.”

Louis snorts beside him. “Munchies.”

Niall snaps his head over and then processes what he said, looking at Harry with wide eyes. “Are you _high_?”

And, well, he could lie and say no, but it really wouldn’t do anything because even though Niall would find out sooner or later, it’s not like he’d care at all anyways.

“A little,” Harry answer with a small innocent smile.

“Ok,” Niall nods. “Well, we need to get back up to the condo because it’s three a.m. and-”

“It’s only midnight,” Harry tells him, his head faltering for a second.

“ _No,_ it’s three in the morning and we’ve both had a bit too much to drink, so we need to sleep off as much as possible before we have to wake up in about six hours,” Niall tells him quickly.

“Oh,” Harry says sadly. “I have to leave Louis?”

He looks over and sees Louis cupping sand into his hands and letting it pour down his shins and pile up on his feet. Like he can feel Harry’s gaze, he looks up and smiles before returning to his previous action.

“Sorry mate, gotta leave sandman over there.”

Harry sighs disappointed and then stands up, now getting Louis’ full attention. He quickly pushes himself up and wraps his arms around Harry’s waist, holding onto him tightly.

“Don’t leave me, I’m gonna be lonely, Harry,” Louis whines, turning when Harry tries to turn and stepping forwards when he moves his feet.

“I’m sorry but I really have to go back to my room or else I might as well just drown myself in the ocean now,” Harry explains, gently peeling Louis off of him and turning around to face him.

His blue eyes are filled with sadness and it’s almost comedic how many mood he can go through in a matter of minutes. Before Harry knows what’s happening, the blue eyes are rushing towards his and then there’s something warm and soft on his lips. It takes a second or two to process that Louis is kissing him.

“Jesus fuck,” Niall groans and Harry can hear him making his way down the dune again. “Meet me at the pier.”

Harry doesn’t give him any confirmation and instead presses forward into Louis’ lips, reveling in the flavors that sit on them. There’s alcohol and stale smoke and salt water painting themselves onto Harry’s lips and as much as they sound disgusting, they taste delicious because they’re _Louis_.

Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and gently toys with the curls at the nape of his neck and Harry reaches down to hold onto Louis’ hips. It’s perfect and cliche and everything that he could ever want from a kiss, and it makes the whole ‘love at first sight’ thing see less ridiculous or childish and more real.

Once Louis starts pulling back, Harry digs his fingers into his sides for just one more second of bliss. Louis happily leans back in and moves his lips until he finally pulls back for the final time, dropping his arms and immediately licking over his lips.

“Now you can go, Hazazazaza,” he laughs with a gentle smile.

“That just made me not want to go even more,” Harry pouts. “We need to go sneak into the snack bar and get some-”

“ _Goooo_ ,” Louis draws out, softly pushing Harry away. “I need to see you again and I don’t want you to drown tonight so you need to go to sleep, drink lots of water, and take some pills, okay?”

‘You’re too smart when you’re high,” Harry tells him.

“Yeah, I guess I’ll take that as a normal compliment considering my high is barely here anymore,” Louis laughs.

Harry stares at him blankly for a moment, thinking about the whole past bit. The infatuation conversation.

“So all the things you said weren’t at all prompted by the drugs like mine were.”

“Uh, no?” Louis says unsurely.

“Well that’s not fair,” he frowns. “I’ve been talking all this nonsense with no filter and you- What am I even saying, holy shit.”

Louis pulls a tight lipped smile and walks forwards towards Harry, his bare toes touching the tips of Harry’s. He leans up and presses a quick peck to his lips before lowering himself and backing away.

“Go to sleep now and remember that infatuation at first sight is most definitely, one hundred percent, _absolutely_ possible,” Louis tells him wholeheartedly, his face soft and genuine.

“Yeah,” Harry states dumbly before backing up and turning away from Louis one last time, making his way down the sand and back over to the pier where the whole night started. 

Niall’s sitting on the railing swinging his feet when Harry comes up and stops dead in his tracks. The blonde pushes himself down and stands in front of Harry looking him in the eye cautiously.

“You alright, H?” He asks carefully.

“No,” Harry shakes his head, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth. “ _Fuck._ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. :)
> 
> if you want to talk to me i'm strong on ao3, @daddyhair on twitter, and louwie on tumblr!
> 
> (i'd also like to note that i didn't give much emphasis on typical reactions that come along with getting high and/or drunk and i'm aware of that)


End file.
